Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical stapling apparatuses. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to surgical stapling apparatuses including working end drive lockout mechanisms.
Description of Related Art
Surgical stapling apparatus configured to staple, and subsequently sever tissue are well known in the art. Such stapling apparatuses typically include a housing or handle and an elongated member that extends from the housing. In certain instances, single use or multi use loading unit (MULU) reload may be configured to releasably couple to a distal end of the elongated member. In either of the aforementioned reload configurations, a tool assembly including an anvil and a cartridge may be provided on respective jaws of the reload to staple tissue. The tool assembly can include a knife to sever the stapled tissue. The reload can include a drive member having a working end which supports the knife and advances an actuation sled through the tool assembly to staple and sever tissue.
While the aforementioned reload configurations provide numerous advantages, it may be desirable to prevent inadvertent advancement of the drive member of the reload when a staple cartridge is absent from the tool assembly or has been fired.